Natsu's Way of Saying I Love You
by IndigoHailstorm
Summary: So Natsu proposes to Lucy...HOW! Oh Natsu... Everyone in the guild then puts together a video for the newlyweds and plays it at the reception. Of course, chaos ensues. Slight Gruvia, Jerza, and Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) So here's my first NaLu~ Exciting huh? Well I'm excited. I think we've established the fact that I'm not Hiro Mashima, and therefore don't own Fairy Tail, so yeah. Hope you like it, please enjoy and review if you liked it or have any tips on how I can improve!**

* * *

I had been dating Natsu Dragneel for a little over four years now, and have never been happier. Especially since today I was going to meet him at the guild before we went to my home to visit mama's grave. I'm just so excited! He's finally going to meet mama! I hadn't invited Natsu to come before since my father and I aren't exactly on good terms, but I think it's time to face him.

I grabbed my gate keys and hurried out the door on the way to the guild. I summoned Plue as I walked on the wall by the river. "Miss! That's not safe!" The men in the boats called to me like they always did. I just Smiled and waved.

"I can't want to see Natsu!" I said.

"Puun!" Plue said. I laughed as I ran the rest of the way to one guild.

When I arrived I saw that Natsu hadn't arrived yet, so I headed over to my usual seat at the bar. "Hi Lucy!" Mira said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm just waiting for Natsu." I replied with a smile.

"You two lovebirds have fun. Be sure to tell me all the details." She winked as I blushed. "Mira! What are you saying?!" she just laughed and turned to Juvia, probably to talk to her about a certain raven haired boy. I shook my head as I saw Juvia blush a shade of red that rivals Erza's hair, letting me know that my assumption had been right.

"Luce!" a voice called. I turned and saw Natsu waving at the door of the guild.

"Natsu!" I yelled as I ran towards him and kissed him.

"Get a room!" Gray called.

"Shut up stripper!" Natsu yelled.

I quickly stepped in front of him so a fight wouldn't start. "Ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah!" he said. "I'm all fired up!"

"Let's go then!" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the guild. "Slow down Luce!" he yelled as I continued to drag him across town.

"We're going to miss the train!" I said over my shoulder. His face turned green at the mention of transportation. I laughed. "Don't worry Natsu! I brought enough motion sickness patches for the way there and back as well." We arrived at the train station utterly breathless. Well I did at least; Natsu wasn't even affected by the run.

We got and the train and Natsu instantly turned green. He swayed and I quickly guided him to our seats, quickly giving him a few motion sickness patches. He looked better, but not perfect. "Thanks Luce." He sighed in relief.

"No problem." I yawned. "I'm so tired." I muttered, already dozing off. I fell onto Natsu's shoulder right before I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was still leaning on Natsu's shoulder and his head was resting on mine. I looked up at his peaceful sleeping face. He looked so cute! I grinned and glanced out the window, seeing we had arrived. I sat up, causing Natsu's head to fall into my lap.

"Natsu, wake up, we've arrived!" I said, ruffling his soft pink hair.

"What?" he muttered groggily as he sat up and rubbed his neck. "We're here? Let's go then!" he sure seems excited I thought, giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said. "Come on, let's go." We began to walk to my house, and arrived in less than five minutes.

"Hi mama." I said as we arrived beside her grave. "This is my boyfriend Natsu."

He waved. "Hi Mrs. Heartfilia! I'll take care of your daughter! She's a wonderful and beautiful person!" Natsu grinned while I blushed. "Excuse me for a minute!" he said as he turned and ran.

"Natsu!" I yelled after him. "Where are you going?!" I sighed and turned back. "Mama…I wonder what that idiot's doing."

"Happy, now!" I heard a voice yell. Natsu? "Huh?" I gasped, looking up in surprise. "Happy?!"

Happy swooped down and grabbed me. "Hey you stupid cat! What do you think you're doing?!" He grinned.

"Natsu liiiiiiikeeeeeeeeeessssss you!" he said, rolling his tongue. I was getting annoyed.

"Damn cat! I know that! We've been dating! Now take me back!" I yelled.

"I don't think you'll want to miss this, Lucy." He replied. "Look down!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) And I present to you: The second chapter of this story. Hooray~ Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked down and saw my house's huge estate. We were pretty far from the mansion as well, but not too far. "What am I looking-"I broke off midsentence with a gasp. There was a fire!

"Happy, there's a fire! Get me down quickly so I can try to stop it!" I said in a panic.  
"Look closer Lucy!"

"Are you insane?!" I yelled.

"Just look!" I looked down once again and saw that the fire was spreading into words. I watched as it spelled out my name and then the word 'will'. The word 'you' followed next, leading into the words 'marry' and 'me'. Then there was a question mark. It took me a second for my mind to comprehend what I was seeing. The flames spelled out 'Lucy will you marry me?'!

"Luce!" Natsu called, waving. Happy lowered me down and flew off. I doubt he went far, he's probably spying from a tree.

"Natsu!" I ran up to him as he got down on one knee and held out a beautiful ring. It was silver with a black diamond that matched his onyx eyes.

"So Lucy, what do you say? I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I yelled as he put the ring on my finger and I jumped on him, giving him a hug followed by a very long drawn out kiss. When we broke apart, my mood darkened.

"Lucy kick!" I yelled while kicking him.

"What was that for?!"

"For burning your proposal into my yard!" I said laughing.

"Oh come on Luce, no one's gonna notice." He said with his signature grin. I smirked and pointed behind me towards the house. Natsu looked in the direction I was pointing and saw what I meant. My father was on the balcony facing the estate screaming something about both fire and firing people. We both started laughing.

"Ok Natsu, put the fire out."

"About that…" he muttered. "What?"

"Well, this is a special type of fire that burns for a month before going out, and nothing can put it out until then." He looked sheepishly at me while I giggled.

"Let's run then before father tries to come down here!" I grabbed his hand and we ran back to the train station, heading back towards the guild. When we arrived back, everyone wanted to know the story of course.

Mira fainted as soon as I got to the part where Natsu called out my name, while Elfman yelled something about manliness, earning himself the wrath of Evergreen's fan.

"Wait a second," Gray interrupted, turning to Natsu. "You burned the question into her yard?" he burst out laughing as Natsu grinned proudly. "You idiot!"

"What did you call me ice brain?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about flame brain."

"The heck, you used the same insult as I did!"

"Oh really? When was it decided that the words ice and flame be combined?"

"Why you-?" Erza walked up behind Natsu and Gray menacingly.  
"Hey guys, shut up." Cana advised, pointing at Erza.

"Aye!" They agreed in unison.

I laughed and finished telling my story. "Aww how sweet!" Visca said.

"Juvia is happy for you! Now Juvia has no love rival!"

"I was never your rival…" I said.

"Congratulations Lucy!" Wendy said.

"Lu-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Levy yelled, giving me a hug. I thanked everyone and continued talking until Mira woke up and began bombarding me with questions.

"How adorable!" She exclaimed. "I'm planning the wedding!" She yelled, running off to undoubtedly begin already.

* * *

**(A/N) Ooh, how exciting! I'm probably not going to show the wedding however and simply leave it to your imaginations since I really want to skip to the reception afterwards! Sorry if you wanted to read it, but I promise the reception will be something to look forward to! So there you go. :D I hope you all like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) And here's the start of one interesting wedding reception~ So let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

~After the wedding~

"Natsu, Lucy, all of the guild members and myself have put together a video for you." Makarov said. "Enjoy!"

The lights dimmed and Gray appeared on the large lacrima projection screen that had been set up for the event. "Hey guys. Congratulations I'm glad that idiot finally got the courage to ask you! I'm amazed he did though. I saw him practicing in the mirror a few times when I want by his house to fight hum. Now please enjoy the video I took of Natsu."

"What?! You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Natsu yelled, standing up.

"Sit down." I said pouting and looking at him with sad eyes." I wanna see it..."

"I hate it when you do that. Fine." He said, sitting down reluctantly. Natsu appeared onscreen standing in front of a mirror and talking to himself. The video was being shot through a window Natsu must have left open.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia- No that's too formal. Idiot!" He cursed himself and sighed before straightening up and smiling as if he was actually proposing. "Hey Luce! Wanna get married? No that's not right…"

He began pacing in front of the mirror and Gray could be heard laughing in the background. "Er… hi Luce! No. Marry me. Sounds like an order…I love you so marry me. No, dammit! Um, Lucy I love you more than fire. Perfect!"

Gray laughed louder in the background "Huh?" Natsu's dragon slayer hearing must have kicked in because he swung open the door to his house and ran outside. "What do you think you're doing?" Natsu yelled.

"Nothing!" Gray laughed the clip ended abruptly as the started to fight. The guild laughed and everyone applauded Natsu's failing practices. Erza appeared next.

"Congratulations you two. I wish you the best! And Lucy, if Natsu causes you any trouble whatsoever, call me and I can help you get him in the."

Natsu shivered beside me as Gray laughed at him. "Please never take her up on that offer Luce." He said.

I laughed and jokingly said, "No promises."

Levy appeared onscreen next: "Lu-chan! Best wishes! Remember, I get to read your novel before anyone else. That includes Natsu!"

Elfman: "MANLY!"

Evergreen suddenly appeared onscreen beside Elfman. "Man, man, man, is that all you say?!"

She hit him with her fan. "Ow!"

"Congrats you two." Evergreen said, ignoring Elfman.

Cana: "Nice proposal, Natsu. Don't go too crazy on your first night you guys." She grinned and winked. "If you know what I mean."

I blushed madly while the guild laughed and Natsu leaned over, whispering 'what's that supposed to mean?

"It's nothing!" I said frantically.

Wendy was next: "Congratulations! I'm happy for you two! You two are like older siblings to me!"

Everyone awhed at how cute Wendy's message was and quieted down to hear whose message would come next.

* * *

**(A/N) It has begun. :D In the next chapter we'll hear what Juvia has to say to Natsu, Lucy, and…Gray?! As expected of Juvia~**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) This is pretty much a Gruvia chapter. We'll get to other couples soon enough. Oh, but I did manage to have Juvia talk in third person! Probably because it wasn't from her pov, but I still feel accomplished. Um…that's really all I need to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

Juvia was the next person to appear onscreen: "Lucy, Juvia is glad you have found your own love. But who will Juvia call love rival now?!" She laughed.

I smiled at her crazy antics. However, when was I ever her love rival…?

"Juvia is only joking! Congratulations! And now a message for Gray-sama." The guild turned to look at Juvia, and saw her seat was empty. Erza paused the video.

"Gray! Where'd she go?" Natsu yelled.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! She was there a minute ago!" he yelled back.

"Ah, so you were looking at her. You like her don't you?" Cana said, giving him a knowing smile as Mira nodded her head vigorously. He turned red and opened his mouth to respond.

"SILENCE!" Erza yelled. "Listen to what the video of Juvia has to say." She pressed play.

"Please meet Juvia under the sakura trees by the river in about 30 minutes. Juvia has something very important to ask you." She grinned shyly.

Mirajane appeared behind her in the video holding a sign that says 'She loves you!' with hearts drawn all around it.

"Juvia hopes to see you soon! MIRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled as the clip cut off and Erza paused it again.

"Hey, better get going lover boy." Gajeel said. "She's been gone for 15 minutes already."

"Huh? How do you know?" Gray asked. "And we'll see which one of us is gonna be called lover boy soon."

"What? Shut up you idiot." Gajeel said with a sigh. "She told me about her plan and wanted me to tell you how much time you had. Seventeen minutes have passed."

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" With that he ran towards the door.

"Wait!" The majority of the guild yelled after him.

"What?!" He asked, stumbling back into the room. "I'm gonna be late!" he repeated.

"You forgot your shirt dumbass." Natsu said, handing it to him.

"When did that happen?!" Gray yelled, putting his shirt on as he ran.

"And he calls me an idiot." Natsu said as he sat back down. I laughed and took his hand as Erza resumed the video.

* * *

**(A/N) So now Gray has gone after Juvia! Spoiler: The next chapter is going to have GaLe. How is it so far? Do some of the characters seem a little OOC to you? Hmm…maybe a little bit. Anyway, until next time~ More to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Here we are! The GaLe chapter. :) Enjoy~**

* * *

Gajeel appeared onscreen nextas the guild quieted. "Congrats bunny girl, flame head."

Levy's voice was suddenly heard in the background of the clip. "That's really all you're going to say? Put more feeling into it." She said, walking in front of the camera to stand by Gajeel.

"All you said was congratulations and let me read your book thing!"

"It was heartfelt! A lot more sentimental than," Levy put on a tough face and tried to imitate Gajeel, "Congratulations bunny girl, flame head. At least acknowledge their real names!" The guild roared with laughter.

"Oi!" Gajeel yelled from his seat.

"What?" Erza asked impatiently, pausing the tape. Gajeel glanced at Levy who was blushing. She nodded slightly, which wasn't missed by Mira.

"I um, never mind, hurry up and play the damn thing already. Get it over with." Gajeel muttered.

Erza resumed the video. Gajeel smirked onscreen. "Fine then," he tried to no avail to imitate Levy by putting on an excited face and speaking in a shrill voice. "Congratulations on this most joyous accomplishment Natsu and Lucy, and can your path be lit with happiness!"

Once again, the guild roared with laughter. That sentence made no sense whatsoever… "Gajeel, what exactly were you trying to say?" I asked, giggling.

In the video Levy stood utterly silently for a moment before laughing herself. "What's so funny?" Gajeel demanded, staring at Levy.

"You're just so-" Levy began, but her laughter forced her to start again. "That sentence didn't even make any-" she was cut off again though as Gajeel's lips met hers. The guild remained silent as we watched their kiss intensify. This sure escalated quickly.

Erza paused the video a little while later when they had finally broken apart. Everyone turned to look at Gajeel and Levy who were trying to avoid all eye contact. "That was an extra part of my wedding gift to you two!" Mira said with a smile. "And a little something for everyone else to enjoy too."

"I like this gift." I said, grinning.

"I bet you'll like the 'gift' Natsu's gonna give you in the b-"

"Cana!" I yelled.

"You're gonna get it one of these days, barmaid." Gajeel growled. "Come here shrimp."

Levy got up and walked over to Gajeel, promptly sitting on his lap. "We're a couple now! We were going to tell you later, but it seems as if Mira had other ideas." Levy explained, smiling.

"I didn't know you had it in you Gajeel." Natsu said, shaking his head.

Laxus nodded. "Damn, Gajeel."

"Will you two shut up already?" Gajeel yelled.

The room was filled with many congratulations, and outburst of 'I knew it!' and 'finally!' Mira was simply standing there chanting, "More weddings to plan! More weddings to plan!" Jet and Droy were the only ones not cheering, in fact, they were sobbing silently in the corner.

"Silence." Erza commanded as she hit play.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry if it was a little short, but the story now continues. Next we'll hear messages from the Exceeds, a few other guild members, including Jellal, and Lucy's stellar spirits. More to come~**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Yay! We have arrived at the next chapter, and this rambling is keeping you from reading the actual story, so I'll be going. Hope you all like it so far!**

* * *

Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily appeared next: "I knew you liked her Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"Silence he cat." Carla commanded. "Congratulations."

Pantherlily smiled and chuckled. "What Carla said."

Jet and Droy: "Congratulations!" They said. "Hi Levy-chan!"

Lisanna: "Congratulations you two! I'm so happy for you!"

Next come Alzack, Visca, and Asuka: "Congratulations to the both of you." They said. "Hi!" Asuka yelled. "I'm glad you two are getting married!" She said as she laughed and ran around.

Macao came next: "Haha, you two make a good couple! You know who else would make a good couple?" Mira walked into the scene.

"Juvia's plan will already be in effect, remember! So that message will get you nowhere." She said.

"Wait," I said. "So you two knew her plan as well?!"

"Naturally I did." Mira said. "And I told Macao in case something went wrong and there needed to be someone else who knew."

"Right. Moving on." I said.

"Oh yeah…" Macao continued onscreen. "I'm saying it anyway. Gray you damn idiot, ask Juvia out already! It's obvious you like her! Don't be a fool!"

The guild laughed and agreed with Macao. "Hahaha! He is an idiot!" Natsu yelled.

Up next was Jellal: "Congratulations you two. Er, Erza-" he stopped. "Hi!" He quickly ran off screen.

"Get back out there!" Mira's voice was distinctly heard.

"Can't I just do it from here?!"

"Fine."

"I love you Erza!" Said girl dropped the remote and turned as red as her hair. I quickly retrieved it and paused the video.

"So Erza, what's your response to that?" I asked.

"This matter will be dealt with at a later hour." She said, taking the remote and resuming the video. Gildarts was next.

"Hi Cana daughter!" He called.

"Oh god." Cana muttered as everyone laughed.

"I wish you nothing but the best! Oh, and yeah, congratulations on er, the marriage thing Natsu and Lucy. Bye Cana!"

I laughed at that while Natsu yelled about being stronger than Gildarts. All of my stellar spirits appeared onscreen, along with the king of the spirit world.

"We all wish you the best Lucy! Natsu. You better take care of Lucy or else you'll answer to us." Loke said.

"Congratulations hime. Punishment?" Virgo said. I laughed. Why did Virgo constantly want to be punished?

"Finally got yourself a man I see." Aquarius said with a grin. "It's about time."

Plue did a shaky dance before saying "Puuun!"

"Lucyyyy!" Taurus yelled. "How could you choose him?!"

"Hello Lucy." The spirit king said. "If you ever need anything, we will help you. And if he steps out of line, send him to the spirit world for a day and we'll make him work."

"Noooo Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

I laughed as he started begging me not to do anything to him. "I have no reason to do that to you!" I gave him a kiss and he grinned. "Not yet anyways." I said, causing him to pale.

"I'm only kidding!" I said, leaning on his shoulder and giggling.

"What does everyone think I'm gonna do to you?!" Natsu yelled.

"Well-" Cana started.

"Shut up!" I yelled as she laughed at my reaction.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh Cana… you and your thoughts. Anyways, next chapter: it's a surprise. Hope you like it so far~ Until then…More to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N) Alright, here's the surprise chapter~ Hope you all like it!**

* * *

****The master came onscreen next: "And now a message from the Edolas."

Lucy Ashley appeared. "Hey Earthland!" she laughed. "Congratulations! I guess. Why'd ya pick him though? Honestly, you could do better."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Both my Natsu and Edo Natsu yelled simultaneously.

"Well," she continued, ignoring him. "I guess he's better in Earthland than here. I hope so at least."

"Lucy…" he sniffed. Beside me Natsu looked appalled. "Why are you so mean" He cried.

"Shut up! It's not manly to cry!"

"She knows what she's talking about" Elfman yelled. "MANLY!" Erza paused the video as Evergreen began hitting him with her fan and yelling.

"Silence." Erza commanded in a threatening voice, instantly shutting everyone up. She resumed the film.

"I'm sorry Lucy!" Natsu yelled, shielding himself. "Can we go get in my car?"

"Fine." She growled.

"Alright," Natsu said, getting into the driver's seat of the car. "Come on Lucy, get in." He said with an arrogant smirk. She grudgingly pulled open the car door and got in.

"So congratulations to you lovebirds. Earthland Dragneel, you've got yourself one beautiful, sexy girl."

"Wait," Lucy said, leaning towards Natsu. "Does that mean you're saying I'm beautiful and sexy?"

"What else would I be saying?" Natsu said before abruptly kissing Lucy roughly. It's kind of strange seeing Edo Natsu and Lucy kissing since they look exactly like us… It's almost like watching ourselves. I wonder if that's what we look like… No, Natsu's kisses are different. He doesn't tilt his head quite as far. Gah! What am I thinking?! Luckily the scene switched as Natsu knocked the camera over. Edo Gray and Juvia appeared.

"Good luck you two." Juvia said.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled.

"What?" She replied, looking bored.

"Do you want to get married too?" he asked excitedly. Everybody burst out laughing as Juvia looked him up and down in disapproval before getting up and walking away.

"Shed a few layers of clothes and maybe we'll talk."

"Juvia!" he whined. "You know I get cold easily! Wait. We'll talk? That's mean you're considering me!"

Elfman and Mira appeared next: "I'm so happy this happened! We did a good job Earthland Mira!"

"Huh?!" Everyone yelled.

"Mira, were you working with Edo Mira secretly whenever you tried matchmaking?" Erza asked.

"That's right!" Mira said.

"Brilliant idea." She said while nodding in approval as everyone collectively sweat dropped. Edo Cana was next.

"Congratulations Natsu and Lucy. Maybe our Natsu and Lucy will follow in your footsteps soon." She said politely as both Miras screamed 'YES!'

"Cana!" A few guys yelled in the background of the video. "Come have a drink with us!"

"I'm sorry, but you know I don't drink." Erza paused the video so everybody could pull themselves together.

"The Edolas are so different!" Macao yelled. "Yeah!" Wakaba agreed. "Did you see Cana?"

"Shut up!" Cana yelled from across the room, drinking from her barrel. Erza shook her head and resumed the video where Levy, Jet, and Droy now stood.

"Though I may not like the Lucy here, I bet you're alright Earthland Lucy. Congrats." Levy said with a sneer before walking away. "Yeah. What Levy said. Congrats." Jet and Droy said before walking out after Levy.

Erza Knightwalker appeared. "Congratulations. And Erza, I would like to meet again." She said with a smile.

Finally, Laxus appeared. "Yeah, congrats. Natsu, next time I see you, you'd better be strong enough to beat me." Natsu stood up and turned to face Laxus.

"I'm ready now!" He yelled.

"Natsu! Sit down! You don't need to prove it now, I know you're strong enough to beat him" I said with a grin. He shut up and sat down quickly.

"One question." Laxus said. "Why am I in the Edolas part of the movie?"

Makarov shrugged. "Editing mistake? Who cares, we know where you're from."

* * *

**(A/N) Ta da! I think the next chapter's gonna be the last. Don't fret though! (Doubt you were but you get what I mean~ XD) It'll be good. I promise! Review and tell me what you think! Next chapter: the conclusion of the video, Gray and Juvia's return, and more! More to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Welcome back! Prepare yourselves for the latest and final installment of this story…I hope you've enjoyed it so far!**

* * *

Jellal came onscreen again causing Erza to scream. "Erza…" he said. "Would you like to meet me tomorrow at our um, usual location?" Erza turned red once more. "I'll be waiting there at 3:00."

Mira snatched the remote and paused it. "You have a usual place? Why did I not know this?!" she yelled. "Where is it?!"

"I'm not saying. I have absolutely no idea what he's referring to." Erza said, taking the remote and resuming the video. The screen went blank before Master Makarov appeared.

"Congratulations to you brats! Have fun you two! Lucy, you're beautiful!" he said, laughing.

"Back off old man! She's mine!" Natsu yelled as I laughed. Last to appear was first master Mavis. "Congratulations! Can I come with you guys on your honeymoon? I want to travel too!" she yelled excitedly.

"You may want to give them some space first." Makarov said. "Now come on, I'll buy you some ice cream."

"Yay!" Mavis yelled. The screen turned black and the words Natsu and Lucy Dragneel spread across the screen, with the date of the wedding.

"Everyone gets a copy of this video!" Mira said, passing out copies. The video ended just as Gray and Juvia stumbled into the room holding hands and laughing. Once again, Gray was without a shirt. Mira pointed frantically and screamed before fainting. I guess their romantic new couple aura was too much for her.

"Where have you two been?" Natsu asked. Mira snapped awake making all those around her leap back in surprise.

"The sakura trees. Weren't you paying attention Natsu?!" She yelled before fainting again.

"Gah!" Natsu yelled. "She's possessed by the spirits of love!"

"What?" I asked.

"You know!" He continued yelling, and gestured wildly with his hands. "The love spirits-"

"Shut up and listen to what they have to say!" Mira yelled again, surprising everybody.

"Well," Gray began. "As you know, Juvia asked me to meet her by the sakura trees. So we er, talked for a while and now she's my girlfriend, so all you guys better back off." Juvia grinned and blushed.

"Alright, I just have a few questions." Mira said.

"Ok…" Gray said slowly.

"One, did you kiss her?"

"What?! Why the hell should I tell you?!"

She giggled. "So I don't go Demon Mira on you."

He paled. "Ok! Yeah…I did."

"Next question, for how long?"

"We didn't time it!"

"Fair enough." She said.

"Wait!" Happy yelled. "I did!"

"What?!" Gray yelled.

"I was hiding in one of the trees." He explained.

"Meddlesome cat…" Gray growled. "Happy, you tell her anything," he said, pointing at Mira and throwing Happy a death glare. "And I will freaking kill you."

"Never mind!" Happy said quickly, flying over to Natsu and hiding behind him.

Mira grinned. "Oh well. That implied it was quite some kiss. Lastly, where's your shirt?"

"What? Aw dammit!" he exclaimed as he began looking around.

"It's probably back at the sakura trees, Gray." Juvia said.

"Shit!" He yelled. Everyone stopped. "Wait." Mira said.

"What?" Juvia asked.

"You didn't call him Gray-sama!" She yelled.

"Oh," Juvia blushed. "Gray said there was no need to call him that now that Juvia is his girlfriend." She explained. Gray nodded before continuing to talk about the whereabouts of his shirt.

"Oh well, I'm not going all the way back." He said, yanking a tablecloth from a nearby table and draping it over his shoulders like a cape. "This should work for now." He said proudly as Natsu laughed at him.

"You look so stupid!" he yelled.

"Juvia, what do you think of his wardrobe selection?" Cana asked.

"Juvia thinks he looks wonderful in anything." She said lovingly.

"So cute!" Mira yelled.

So that was my wedding reception. A normal evening with my beloved guild. "So Erza," Mira said slyly. "About tomorrow at 3:00…"

"Nooo!" Erza yelled, quickly exquipping into her heaven's wheel armor which increased her flight ability. She leaped and flew halfway across the guild.

"Ok Erza, if that's how you want to do it." Mira said. She transformed into her Satan Soul takeover, aka Demon Mira, and smiled evilly. "Then let's begin." She leapt after her.

Erza and Mira began fighting, and one of their attacks almost hit Natsu, who tried to deflect it with a fire attack. It hit one of Erza's swords, rebounded, and hit Gray.

"What the hell?!" he yelled. "Ice make floor!" The floor of the guild turned to ice and everybody began slipping except Erza and Mira.

"Kya!" Levy yelled as she fell.

"Levy!" Gajeel yelled, catching her and picking her up. "What do you idiots think you're doing?" He yelled before joining the fight.

"Natsu!" I yelled as I slipped and fell down.

"How dare you make Lucy fall!" He yelled as he picked me up and put me on top of a table. Natsu' so sweet…

Lyon suddenly broke the door of the guild down and punched Gray in the face. "What are you doing with my Juvia?!" he yelled. Juvia gasped.

"Lyon-sama! Gray! Are you ok?"

"She's not yours!" Gray yelled back, stepping in front of Juvia. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Gray seemed to forget about Lyon as he hugged Juvia back and returned the kiss passionately. Lyon backed away with a cry.

"You have possessed her!" He yelled, enraged. They both ignored him and continued.

"The love spirits are at work!" Natsu yelled.

Lyon nodded vigorously. "Natsu's right!"

"See?!" Natsu yelled triumphantly. And with that everyone continued fighting. Like I said, another normal ending in Fairy Tail.

* * *

**(A/N) And here's where it ends! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you thought of this story or if you have any tips on how I can improve! Criticism is welcome~ I won't get better if you all go easy on me. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed it! More to come. Well, not in this story, but in general. :3**


End file.
